heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Good Defeats Evil
' Good Defeats Evil '''is similar to Facing the Enemy, Overpowering the Enemy, Outsmarting the Enemy and Good vs. Evil. It is also similar to '''Evil Beats Evil'.,though in this case, the one whom defeat the villain/antagonist not on the villains' side, but from heroes' instead. The heroes that defeat the villains are in several ways: Examples Literature *Frodo Baggins: Destroyed One Ring by drop it onto Mount Doom, both to destroyed Sauron and put an end of Gollum's madness albeit this resulting him lost a finger and his whole journey was scarred him due to had to endure One Ring's corruption. *Harry Potter rebounds Lord Voldemort's killing curse back to him, resulting the Dark Lord's death. In film adaptation, Dark Lord's body is reduced to ashes while in book, Voldemort is later given a proper funeral as his corrupted body is still intact. *Thorin Oakenshield struck down Azog, though not without suffering a mortal wound. Film Transformers Film Series *Optimus Prime struck down Sentinel Prime for his betrayal, though the latter has succesfully ruined any hope for humanity and Cybertronian to make peace after Battle in Chicago. *Optimus kills Harold Attinger for save Cade Yeager, before struck down Lockdown Star Wars *Anakin Skywalker dangerously threw Palpatine onto Death Star core to save his son whilst the Sith's lightning electrocute him onto dying state, after confused and not able to bear to see Luke electrocuted. Marvel Cinmatic Universe *A mutated Pepper Potts kills Aldrich Killian. *Vision destroys the last Ultron's Sentinel Others *Godzilla (2014 Reboot) destroyed female M.U.T.O. by fires his atomic beam on her mouth, triggering chain reaction in her neck that resulting fiery decapitaton. *Jack Sparrow and Will Turner stabs Davy Jones' heart. *Axel Foley shoots and kills Ellis DeWald avenging his boss Inspector Douglas Todd who Ellis DeWald killed. *King Kong *Jason Johnston beats Quincy Maroone up for his evil intentions. *Benjamin H. Ratwell, Andrew's big sister Lindy and the New York City police defeat Tabitha Harperstein by sending her to Chelsea Piers, where they chain Tabitha to an iron ball for the murders of Andrew's parents and Mr. Irving Leary, and Mrs. Leary tells Andrew to push her off the pier to drown, and he does, ending her life for good. *Nicholas Lorenz, after finding out Michelle Walters ruined the script, tests her and although she refuses to admit it, he fires her from the crew. Comics Cartoons *Glenn Quagmire invests Jeffery Fecalman and kills him for save her sister Brenda *Joe Swanson arrests Sonja for kidnapping Quagmire *Maggie Simpson stuns Russ Cargill with a boulder *Timmy Turner uses the magic remotes to defeat Vicky in Maho Mushi. *Toothless defeats the Whispering Death. Animated Films *Manny struck down Gutt by catapulting him in the air, then striking him with a log, sending the evil ape flying far away into the distance. *Milo defeats the mutated Rouke, where he gave enough time for avane propeller to crush the evil Captain. *Prince Phillip struck down Maleficent. *Osmosis Jones tricked Trax to killed himself by a bottle of rubbing alcohol. *Iago struck down Jafar by kick his lamp into lava. Anime & Manga Live-Action TV Videogames *Raiden defeats Solidus Snake making a cut in the back. *Carl Johnson and his brother struck down Frank Tempenny by having his fire truck crashes. Internet'' Quotes '' Gallery thM2OCN1KB.jpg|Toothless defeats the Whispering Death. The_Mane_6_shooting_rainbow_beam_at_Tirek_S4E26.png|The Mane 6 defeats Tirek by Rainbow Power. destruction-of-the-one-ring.jpg|Frodo Baggins destroys the One Ring, Gollum and ultimately Sauron. Emperor_death.png|Anakin Skywalker throws Emperor Palpatine to his death. Optimus_prime_antes_de_Lockdown.png|Optimus Prime imaples Lockdown. Manny_bats_Gutt_far_into_the_distance.png|Manny defeating Captain Gutt by catapulting him in the air, then striking him with a log, sending the evil ape flying far away into the distance. Milo overpowering Rourke.jpg|Milo Thatch hoisting the crystallized Rourke up to the blimp propellers, destroying him. Philip flings his sword at Dragon Maleficent's heart.jpg|Prince Phillip flinging his sword into Dragon-Maleficent's heart, slaying her. Osmosis Jones facing Thrax.png|Osmosis Jones tricking Thrax into clawing himself to Shane's falsie, sending the evil virus to his doom in a bottle of rubbing alcohol. frank tenpenny death.jpg|Frank Tenpenny dies in Grove Street territory after being chased by Carl Johnson and Sean "Sweet" Johnson. 300px-AttingerCorpse.jpg|Harold Attinger is killed by Optimus Prime The_Simpsons_Movie_264.jpg|Maggie Simpson stuns Russ Cargill with a boulder Stonebanks'_death.png|Barney Ross shoots and kills Stonebanks after a brutal fight. Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-7100.jpg|Iago kicks Jafar's black lamp into the lava, causing Jafar to electrocute then explode. Nefario subdued El Macho.jpg|Dr. Nefario having subdued the mutated El Macho with the Fart Gun. Videos Category:Heroic Events